What's wrong with Amy?
by Millie1999
Summary: Even though Amy got hit by the force of the explosion of the Daleks, what could be keeping her out this long. Rory has an idea but if Amy survives, will she consider getting back with him? Contains spoilers for Asylum of Daleks


Just like old times. The Doctor and Amy were trying to escape the Daleks, when things started getting personal. "Speaking of Rory, what happened between you two?" The Doctor asked Amy, wanting to know. "It's life. We loved each other and now we don't." Amy asked determined to get off the subject. "That's impossible; you can't just stop loving someone." He said. _What's she even talking about? _He thought to himself. "Well in this case, it was possible." He just nodded, still frustrated.

Now they were in a corridor talking to Oswen. They didn't even know this girl and she was helping them, until she had to go and make soufflé. Again. Amy had her bracelet taking and was slowly losing her memory. Rory was somewhere and the Doctor was trying to save them all. Amy had found a door; it opened and inside was a load of Daleks, so the Doctor shut it again. "Whatever you do Amy don't open the door, don't touch the door." She nodded. Unaware of how bad her memory really was. 2 minutes later, she was in the room with the Daleks. The Doctor totally oblivious to her until he turned round and she was gone. He flicked a switch, not sure of what it could be and the Daleks exploded. Amy was still in there though. "AMY! AMY!" He ran in there and there she was, lying on the floor. Luckily, still breathing. He ran over to her, and knelt in front of her, pulling a strand of hair away from her face and stroking her cheek. "Oh Amy, I'm so sorry." The Doctor said before kissing her temple. He carefully pulled her into his lap and lifting her up as he stood up. He started walking on forward as Rory came round the corner. "Who killed all the Daleks?" Rory asked. "Who do you think?" The Doctor said. Rory walked over to him and stroked Amy's forehead before kissing it, and taking her in his arms. "Please, can we just get her to the TARDIS?" Rory shouted at him. "You still love her." The Doctor whispered and Rory nodded. "Right, I'm going to take Amy's bracelet, to transport me back and because you're holding Amy, she will come too but hold on." Suddenly they were in the TARDIS and Rory laid Amy down on the cold floor. "I'll be one second." The Doctor said before making his appearance to the Daleks who had forgotten him.

5 minutes later he was back in the TARDIS. Nothing had changed. The Doctor started up the TARDIS and put her in control until spinning over to Rory and Amy. "Is there anything you know that could be keeping her out cold this long?" The Doctor asked. It was as if there was pain in Amy's expression that was forcing her to stay asleep. It wasn't the hit from the explosion anymore; there actually was something wrong with Amy. "The reason we broke up. Since Demon's Run, she couldn't have any more children. And now, from when she had River, she has been in and out of hospital having surgery trying to get a baby. Amy being Amy thought I only wanted children and that's not true but she thought our relationship depended on it. I told her it didn't but she still didn't believe me. We argued and argued, even when she was in hospital, so she kicked me out." The Doctor looked on at Rory. Amy was in pain and she didn't tell him. "Hospital. We need to get Amy to a hospital." The Doctor said. There was nothing he could do. The Doctor ran over to the control the TARDIS and in a tick they arrived at a hospital.

Rory was already out with Amy in his arms and the Doctor came out behind him. It was night so A&E shouldn't be busy. Rory was already running. "Wait up." The Doctor yelled at him. Rory stopped and looked at him "Amy could die and you want me to wait up." Rory started running again; he was a nurse so he could get her in surgery quickly.

5 hours. 5 hours they had been waiting to hear if Amy was ok, both panicking. Eventually, someone came out, "Family of Amy Pond?" Rory and the Doctor both stood up, awaiting the news.

**I know it's short, but thinking about the next chapter already**

**Millie**

**P.S Anyone else enjoy the Asylum of the Daleks?**


End file.
